A Warm Place
by ChibiDevi
Summary: Everyone's 3 favorite characters meet up at Devi's apartment for some intersting liaison's.


Disclaimer 'n' stuff: I don't own any of this ****

Disclaimer 'n' stuff: I don't own any of this. If I did, I'd be pretty freakin' rich. As a matter of fact, Jhonen Vasquez and Slave Labor Graphics owns this stuff. Kudo's to them. 

Intro babble type thing: Like a decent love story? Like a nice sappy fic with a happy ending? No? Then get the hell out of here! –(~)- I tried to add as many comedic elements as possible to this to keep it from being all fluff, but I wanted a fic where Squee, Devi, and Nny all find some sort of peace even for just a bit…so that's what I did. And you had better like it, because all flames and flamers will be beaten with a rusty spork. =o w00t to the extreme, and enjoy the fic.

"It's like looking through a shit filter."-Devi

Ch. 1, a new roommate

Squee took off running as fast as he could when the giant crab monster started to chase him. He blinked in consideration of the earlier events: He had found a pair of shoes on a rare trip to the beach, and was making little boats with them (A/N: I reeeeeeally couldn't think of a better reason). As soon as he was done, a huge crab monster thing came from the ocean and took off after him.

"MY SHOES! YOU STOLE MY SHOES!" It yelled. Squee threw them back at the monster, but it wasn't satisfied. He continued to run with this huge thing chasing him until he got to the border of the big city. (A/N: Insert random cameo's here) The monster took one look at all the cars, buildings, and people and took off running in the other direction.

Squee huffed and puffed, and then slid down to the ground to sit. He was exhausted, but relieved. Just then, a woman walked by.

_He looks familiar_, she thought, and stopped to look at him for a moment. Her pigtails reminded Squee of a doll he had once seen. Her face was quite familiar though.

"You're the scary neighbor man's girlfriend, aren't you?" Squee asked abruptly. Devi appeared to be choking at the thought.

"Eh, no. He's a nut—wait? How do you know Nny?" She asked. It didn't seem like this kid would know a homicidal maniac.

"He's my neighbor. He scares me a lot and tells me bedtime stories sometimes." Devi nodded as this.

"Ah…that must be how I know you." She looked around. "Hey, are you by yourself?"

Squee nodded. "A monster chased me here," he replied seriously. Devi gave him a skeptical look.

"Uh huh. Well---um, what's your name?"

"Todd. But everyone calls me Squee," he said, growing more confident. Devi grinned in spite of herself.

"I'm Devi D." She thought for a moment. "Well Squee, we should get you home." 

Devi had been heading home herself, but she just couldn't leave the little kid sitting there by himself in the middle of the city. Besides, nothing important awaited her at home. She thought of having to walk to Nny's neighborhood, and considered that maybe he WOULD be better off where he was.

The walk was a rather enjoyable thing for Devi and Squee alike: Squee told Devi about the stories he had written, and she shared with him the painting idea's she was in the process of using. He seemed like such a cute kid to her; one of the few innocents who always gets the worst luck. She seemed like a lonely, but kind person to Squee, so they enjoyed each other's company for the walk there.

Devi was about to tell Squee the horrific story of her date with Nny, when he informed her that they had arrived at his house. She tried not to look to the house number 777 next door. It almost seemed like a black cloud loomed over it.

"Okay, well, nice talking to you Squee," she said. Thunder and lightening boomed over head as slight drizzle started to come down.

"G'bye Devi! Good luck on your work!" he said with a huge grin. For a moment she wanted to pull him back, almost as though she felt a need to save this one soul from the dangers her and Nny already dealt with. She shook her head quickly and got rid of the thought; she hated children after all. But this one, he was special.

As he opened the door, a black haired woman appeared and said: "Go home little boy…we're busy, and Squee's not here." She grinned a clearly drug induced grin.

"For the last fuckin' time, he's your son!" shouted a male voice. Devi watched as neither of them would allow him to get into the house. "Look Squee, your mother and I planned a short trip. You're staying with your grandpa, because if we leave you here, you'll bound to be here when we get back."

"No! Not grandpa Hatey!" he exclaimed. Devi turned and tried to tip toe away before his parents noticed her. But it was Squee who went running to the sulking figure.

"Devi can take me!" he said. She backed away. Babysitting was not her thing. But his parents seemed unsettlingly willing.

"Sure, sure. Go with her then. We'll see you—hopefully never again," his dad said. Before Devi could protest, his parents jumped into the car and sped away. 

"But…I…"and Devi was left standing there wondering what the hell she was going to do.

Squee turned to her and smiled. "I don't eat much, and I'll be real quiet and stay out of your way." 

The next thing they knew, he was carrying Shmee and a suitcase full of clothes. The rain continued to get stronger, as the two of them sloshed up to Devi's apartment, unaware that a mutual friend was watching them both.

Ch. 2, An Evening at Home

Nny stood in the rain infront of the apartment building. He was freezing, not to mention soaked to the bone, as the rain continued to pour. He had walked there; figuring that it would be less threatening to Devi if he was completely unarmed. But oh when he got home…he'd already made a mental list of person's who would be seriously ass kicked. For now though, his main concern was whether or not to go in.

The wind started to pick up, and Nny hunched his shoulders. Then he sighed and pressed the button to her apartment room, wincing as he did.

Devi had finished tucking Squee into her bed. He was so tired, and Devi rarely slept any more, so she left him sleep there. He was rather good company in the evening as well; she gave him ramen and he ate it without a mess, and said how good it tasted even though Devi imagined he was probably retching. They talked again; he was so polite and seemed smart and innocent. Now more than ever she wondered why his parents didn't seem to want him.

__

Yeah, humans are really sweet things, she thought.

Just as she was about to turn on her stereo, the doorbell buzzed signaling that someone wanted to come up. Devi got up and walked over to her door, then pressed the button and said "What?" The voice on the other end made her jump ten feet in the air.

"Devi, may I come up?" the voice asked feebly. It was so fragile sounding that Devi couldn't at first comprehend that it came from such a violent person.

"Nny? Nny what the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck away from this building, or I'll call the damn cops, do you hear me?!" her voice on the other hand was fierce and almost desperate.

"Please Devi. I'm wet; soaked through. And I'm freezing. I came here without any car, you know, I'm unarmed. In spite of the assholes I came in contact with. Regardless, I'd really like to see you and Squee—"

"How did you know he was here?"

"I saw him leave with you. I really like that kid." He paused. "Devi, I may be insane, I may be a lot of things I haven't figured out yet, but you must know that I am honest. I'd never lie, especially to you."

Devi felt confused. Well, he was unarmed, and seemed to care enough about her and Squee to go out in the middle of a storm to see them…but how could she trust him? She had to protect more than herself now. So, she walked to her window to look down and see for sure if he was as pathetic as he seemed, and indeed he was. Dripping, head lowered, and from what she could see, unarmed. She watched him shiver as a strong wind blew. Silently, Devi prayed the power wouldn't go out.

"Devi, if I cause you any discomfort what so ever, you…you can…ACHOO!" he said, sneezing into the little chat box. Finally, Devi sighed and pushed the button allowing him into the building.

He knocked on her door, then put his arms around himself and shivered uncontrollably. Devi unlocked her numerous locks, and opened the door just in time for Nny to collapse on top of her.

"ACK!" she exclaimed and shoved him onto her floor. She imagined it to be an interesting sight, what with her pulling a body into her apartment, then slamming the door and locking everything. 

Devi sighed and examined her situation carefully. A small child fast sleep in the next room, and a homicidal maniac seemingly over exhausted lying on her floor. It certainly was a new thing. She tapped her chin, and decided to hoist Nny onto the couch. But he was soaking wet! She grinned slightly and rolled her eyes. There was only one solution to this predicament. 

When Nny came to, he was lying on Devi's couch with a thermometer in his mouth, and a huge blanket around his almost naked self. He sat up; or at least he tried to. There was his care giver, the only person to ever do anything nie for him, passed out on his chest and drooling a bit. _How cute_, he thought, and smiled to himself. He hadn't smiled in a long time, but it was truly a beautiful sight to behold. A perfect angel as far as he was concerned, sleeping quietly on top of him. Neither afraid nor angry with his presence. He considered how trusting she must have been at that point, to let down her guard to sleep on him. He leaned down and kissed her head. Damn…he'd never kissed anyone before, even just like that. But it was a nice thing, especially since it was _her_ he was kissing.

It was then that the "her" in question woke up. Devi opened her eyes and sat up to look at Nny. He made a childish, shy smile at her. She grinned back.

"How ya feelin', Johnny C.?" Devi asked, taking the thermometer out of his mouth. A slight fever—perhaps he caught a cold after all. The invincible Nny was sick: it made Devi laugh a bit.

"Gooey," he replied. "I feel gooey, even though I have a headache." Devi raied an eyebrow then started to giggle at the analogy.

"Want some aspirin or something?" she asked starting to stand. He pulled her back down, and she landed with a thump onto his lap.

"Please don't leave," came the plea. Devi gave him a peculiar look.

"Nny, I'm just going to the bathroom—" but the look he gave HER begged otherwise, so she stayed.

About 10 seconds later, they heard the pitter-patter of little foot steps (A/N: No that is NOT what I meant) as Squee walked into the room.

"I heard a noi—" he stared at Nny who just grinned and waved at him from Devi's couch. "How'd he get here?" Squee asked as he backed into Devi's bedroom.

Nny gave him a disarming smile (which wasn't very disarming) and ended up scaring him even worse. So Devi instead tried to explain.

"Johnny came by to see how you were doing," she said with a warm grin. Her own warmth scared her, but it calmed Squee a bit.

"H-hi mister neighbor man," Squee said as his voice wavered.

"Heya, Squee. How come you're here? Do your parents need attitude adjustments?" he asked. Squee paled slightly.

"N-no, they're okay. They let me stay with Devi," he said.

"I'm glad you're doing good. 'Night Squee. Don't let the flesh eating demon babies bite," Nny said with a wave. Squee made a nervous smile.

"Heh, g'night guys," he said backing into the room. Devi escorted him.

"Don't worry about Nny, Squee. Sleep tight," she told him with a pat on the head. _Nice kid_, she thought. Devi didn't figure her apartment to be a safe haven, but it was a better place for him to be than at his own house.

She came back out and sat down beside Nny, who was now sitting in just his black boxers.

"I'm glad you're letting Squee stay here," he said. "He's safe." Nny seemed genuinely concerned about the kid. Devi smiled again to herself. Perhaps he wasn't so evil after all. "Did he tell you about his parents? They, among other things, are going to drive him insane," he said matter-of-factually. He looked down at his feet. "Eh, I'm probably not much help either."

Devi suddenly leaned over into his face to give him a kiss, when he yanked his head back, startled, and looked at her, ashamed. "I'm sorry. But, you smelled really good and…and I didn't want to sneeze on you." For the hundredth time that evening, Devi burst into giggles. _He really does seem almost harmless…_she thought. Then, before another excuse could come up, she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, despite how uncomfortable he undoubtedly felt.

But that changed quickly, as he instinctively knew what to do. The two of them continued like this for what seemed like ever, as pulses and sensations throbbed. (A/N: Yeah I know I'm laying it on a little thick here, but would you rather me go into MORE vivid discription?) It was a new feeling for both of them, Nny most of all, having found happiness and contentment within each other, if even for a short time.

Finally, they both collapsed together onto the couch. Devi fell asleep in Nny's arms, as he stroked her hair and listened to the rain intensify.

"Sweet dreams, Devi D.," he said, half aloud, as he too drifted into a dream world.

That night, Nny slept. Devi felt safe. And Squee was without worry or nightmare. Even if for just one night, they all found a warm place.

DA END! You may all puke your guts out now. I'm aware it was sappier than a maple tree, but I warned you—so nyah. =P


End file.
